Solve for $r$, $ \dfrac{3r - 6}{r - 8} = \dfrac{1}{6} $
Solution: Multiply both sides of the equation by $r - 8$ $ 3r - 6 = \dfrac{r - 8}{6} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $6$ $ 6(3r - 6) = r - 8 $ $18r - 36 = r - 8$ $17r - 36 = -8$ $17r = 28$ $r = \dfrac{28}{17}$